Kick Up the Leaves and the Magic is Lost
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: It is the holidays before Harry's seventh year and he is about to come of age and join a bond made before he was even born. Slash: SBRLSSLM
1. Harry

**Warnings: Slash. **

**Starts in 1st person but switches to 3rd by the third chapter.**

Darkness. Rain on my shoulders.

I look up. Pale face, dark hair. Dark, serious eyes. He regards me so seriously it's easy to forget he's blind. "Are you okay?"

He nods. He traces my jaw to see which way I am looking and looks that way himself.

I'm watching mud form at the bottom of the hill, who knows what he sees.

"We'll be alright you know."

He says it softly, firmly. I sigh. I'm not so sure.

A footstep behind us. I turn but Sev doesn't. He can tell us apart by our footfall and there's no point turning for him.

"Lucius." he says. His breath clouds in the cold air.

"It's too cold out here. Come inside." Lucius tells us imperiously. I smile. Severus doesn't move and I drop his arm. Lucius wants to talk to him. I go inside.

Inside, the other two wait.

Sirius is sitting in a chair, legs apart, and a soft smile on his face as he plays with the tendrils of Remus's hair. Remus is on the floor, reading a book. I stop in the doorway. As always, I can't help but wonder if that's how they sat at school. If they sat in the common room, or in their dorm, one studying, one relaxing.

As always, I hesitate a little before joining them, sitting in a chair across from them. From here, we can all look out the large windows. Lucius and Severus stand framed in the rain.

"They'll get sick." Remus says, looking up from his book.

Lucius slips an arm around Severus.

They are talking quietly; I can see the side of his face as he murmurs something.

Severus shakes his head, but next thing I know they're coming inside. Lucius is the only one Severus will lean on. He thinks it makes him look weak, but he and Lucius are the same height so he doesn't mind so much. Severus opens the door and walks unerringly to his chair, next to mine. Lucius stands behind him, leaning on the back of his chair.

We are quiet for a while, together. I close my eyes. I've never felt like this before. Safe, happy. With a family.

**Next chapters are already written, they await only reviews.**


	2. Remus

Harry loves us. I can see it when he looks at us.

I can see it in the way his eyes trace Lucius' cheekbones, in the way he _accidentally_ brushes against Severus' side to feel his warm skin, even in the way he talks and laughs with Sirius. His eyes light up so much his whole face glows.

The hardest thing for me to fathom though, is the way he looks at me.

Softly. I even…sometimes the way he looks at me makes me weak, makes my stomach twist into knots.

He brings me coffee in the morning, shyly knocking on our door to ensure he never walks in on his godfather and me in a compromising position. Sirius, cheerful even first thin g in the morning, laughs at him every morning whilst I mutter my thanks but we never talk about him when he's gone. I lie in bed and drink my coffee, Sirius showers and we both go down to breakfast.

No matter how early I am, Lucius is always up. He kisses me and takes a sip of my coffee but he won't let me make him some. I offered a lot, in the early days and he told me Malfoy's don't drink coffee. Severus is a night owl, so we both know not to expect him for a long while yet, but Sirius will appear once he's out of the shower. Harry usually beats him down, appearing in the kitchen with his hair every which way, a bleary smile on his face. His birthday is in a week. He's so much lighter, happier now. For weeks at the end of his sixth year, he had nightmares, screaming awful ones that drove all of us out of bed and to his side. Sirius would hug him and stroke his hair as he called out whilst the rest of us stood around helplessly. I remember them well. Severus would never say anything about it, but I know he stayed up many nights trying to find a dreamless sleep potion that wasn't addictive so Harry could sleep away his fears. Lucius bought him beautiful clothes to wear, and Sirius took him flying.

I couldn't do anything. I was the useless one. Now, I look around at us all from over the rim of my book. Sirius, my first lover, ever since our fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is tapping his fingers on a chair, looking out the window. He wants something to do. Severus, poor blind Severus. He is beautiful, underneath his scowls and rages, and I am glad Sirius and I found that our before we left Hogwarts. It was our seventh year when Severus joined me in Sirius' bed, so quiet and shy he barely spoke a word through it all. Then we turned 17. We came of age and our soul bonds came into being. Lucius came last into our foursome, last but not least! As Sirius always says.

* * *

It was the end of year feast. James, as Head Boy, was making a speech. Lilly stood by his side, grinning fondly at him. I scanned the head table, noting many guests. Cornelius Fudge, vice-Minister of Magic smiled from the head table. Next to him, his secretary, Dolores someone.

Next to Dumbledore, on his left sat a tall man with long, light brown hair. Lord Malfoy of Wiltshire. It wasn't at him that I was staring however; it was at his only son, Lucius. He was 23, I vaguely remembered him from when I was in first year. Now all three of us were over age, we could feel what previously only Severus, the oldest of us could feel. We were missing a piece, and that piece was sitting in front of us, calmly sipping at his wine. I swallowed hard and turned to Sirius. "Siri, look at the head table."

Sirius looked up, a mouthful of food hanging out his mouth. He spotted who I was looking at and let his breath out in a long hiss.

The three of us had made plans involving a bottle of wine and the room of requirement, but suddenly it seemed we'd have to accommodate one more. James finished his speech and sat down next to me. "What's up Moony? You look a bit funny."

"I think… James you know how hard it was for you to accept Severus?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have some more bad news for you." I looked pointedly in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh you have to be joking!" James laughed.

"Nope." James looked down the table. "Snape?"

Severus grunted, embarrassed. "Yeah I feel it."

(Of course, we discovered later that Snape's embarrassment came from the fact that he and Lucius had snuck in a quick pash before the feast but at the time, I thought it was just ordinary awkwardness.)

James looked hopefully at Sirius. Sometimes, in a relationship like ours, not everyone is linked. Just because we three were, didn't mean that **all** three of us would be linked to Lucius, but judging by the grin on Padfoot's face, we all were. I already felt different when I glanced up at the head table again.

James shook his head. "You are going to have the weirdest bonding ceremony ever." He commented finally, turning back to his food.

* * *

I sighed. Harry looked so much like his father, but his personality was quite different. We sat quietly in the warmth of the room listening to the rain. I lean back more, Sirius keeps stroking my hair. He looks up.

"Are you hungry Harry?" he asks. Harry shakes his head slowly but Sirius leaps to his feet anyway, kicking me in the ear in the process. "Oops sorry Moony." He says, dashing to the door. "I'm making dinner, okay?" he announces to the room.

"We have house-elves for a reason Black." Lucius says lazily, moving to take Sirius' vacated chair. He pulls my head onto his lap with his long cold fingers. From the corner of my eye, I see Harry watching. He shivers. "Lazy pureblood!" Padfoot shouts from the kitchen. I can hear him singing, he must be in a very good mood. "So, Harry, your birthday is coming up. Looking forward to it?" Lucius asked abruptly.

Harry jumps. "Yes." He flashes a brilliant smile. "School after that too. Ron and I are prefects, and Hermione and Terry Boot are Head Girl and Boy."

"Whose Quidditch captain?" I ask.

"Ron and I are sharing."

Lucius rolls his eyes. "You are allowed to have power without sharing it you know."

Harry looks shocked. "I was going to give up Quidditch altogether but Moony and Padfoot talked me out of it, so Ron and I have to share, we're the oldest and have been playing the longest. Besides, I didn't play for 5th, so it's only fair."

"I don't see how that makes it fair." His companion drawled but allowed a brief smile to escape at Harry's expression. Harry had successfully changed the subject from his birthday, and I judging by Severus' smirk he'd just realized it. I breathed in deeply. Three of us were looking at Harry, and Sirius was sill singing in the kitchen. Tension was in the air, a faint sense underneath the casual talk and friendly banter. Padfoot and I have always loved Harry in an uncle-ish sort of way, but ever since Harry came to live with us in his fifth year, when the four of us rescued him from the MoM, it's changed. He's less the boy and more the man, less 'James Potter's son' and more **Harry**. Severus and Lucius were against the idea of him living with us until they saw what kind of family the Dursely's were to him, and now they love him just as we do.

The problem is, it's not in a paternal way. I can feel it. We've even talked about it once, quietly at night when we're all in bed. We haven't found a bed yet that will fit all four, so there are two doubles in our room, and we switch sometimes. Severus never said a word, but he listened. We're not sure what to do, so I think we're all waiting and hoping the problem goes away- except for Lucius who has no problem at all. He's not a pseudo-godfather, or former bitter teacher, just a man.

* * *

**Sirius**

I had to leave the room. I was going to explode. Touching Remus always gets me hot and bothered and to have Harry sitting across from us, looking so forlorn, practically begging to be folded in my arms was too much. It was either leave, or leap from my chair and take him right then and there, in front of the horrified gazes of my mates. Besides, he's underage.

For another week anyway.

Aargh what am I saying! He's my godson!

I sung a bit louder, and stirred the soup.

**This story will stay in the present, however I may write a sequel/prequel exploring things that are only mentioned lightly in this chapter, such as the Remus/Sirius/Severus relationship and the Lucius/Severus one. It will be mostly from Harry's POV. **


	3. Yelling at Jasper

**Sorry about the delay but ffnet has been a bit troublesome lately and wouldn't let me upload documents**

**Warnings: Mild Slash**

Harry Potter was turning 17 in three days. And as he woke up, and glanced out his window he was happy to see that the seemingly never-ending rain had cleared up. The sun shone, the fields surrounding their home were burnished gold with sunflowers. He sunk back underneath the covers and sighed happily. Even now, he still found it amazing that he was here, in the country, in a warm comfortable bed instead of lying in a cupboard at the Dursely's, or in Dudley's second bedroom. He swung his legs out of bed reluctantly and went to his cupboard to get dressed. He, and his four 'guardians' now lived in the Malfoy summer residence. Harry had been amazed enough when he first visited the Malfoy manor at the opulence of which rich wizards were capable, but he was more impressed with Malfoy Estate. Light, bright and airy, the house was large enough, with eight bedrooms and four bathrooms, but the grounds around it were beautiful. A maze, like the one Harry'd been though in the Triwizard tournament, fountains, an above ground pool (magically heated) stables and miles of fields and woods.

Harry had been speechless when he came here, although Sirius and Severus were use to it, having both been visitors at some point during their childhood. Remus merely smiled and thought of his own little house in the country, with three bedrooms, one his room, and one his parents and one…the wolf's room. Restrains and padded walls for when Remus transformed.

Harry scanned his clothes, and pulled on dark grey pants, a white shirt and a dark green jumper to go over the top. He'd just pulled his jumper over his head when the door to his room burst open.

Harry screamed, jumped backwards a few steps and was halfway to the window before he heard his godfather saying reassuringly "Hey, it's just me. I'm sorry." Sirius looked abashed.

Hurried footsteps presaged Remus appearing at the door.

"What's going on?"

Harry turned away, his face reddening. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into his jumper. He burned with shame.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sirius said apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I don't know…I keep thinking it will be Him. Or Voldemort."

Another person appeared in the doorway in time to here Harry's statement and amusement coloured his voice as Lucius spoke. "Only in this house would Lord Voldemort be the afterthought danger."

Harry smiled. "I guess I am just odd."

"You have nothing to be sorry about though Harry, we don't mind. We're all a little jumpy."

"Yeah but you don't scream at people opening your door." Harry said bitterly.

Remus regarded him placidly and continued, "You asked us to knock before we barged in, and Padfoot neglected to. If anyone should be embarrassed it's him."

Harry shook his head subtly and looked away. A moment later, he'd wish he hadn't.

Lucius was in the doorway, looking as immaculate as always except for one thing. His white, long sleeved shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing an expanse of muscular chest. Harry stared. Part of his mind was shouting at _him "He's older than your parents would be! He's Padfoot's mate! He sleeps with Snape!"_ and a more annoying part of him was replying thus: **So? So? So?**

"So we're all okay?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Yes." Harry said, still embarrassed at his reaction but hoping to pass it off. "Are we going to have breakfast or what?" he carefully avoided looking towards the door.

"I'll make it!" Sirius leapt up but was forestalled by the Slytherin in the doorway.

"I believe Jasper is already doing it." Lucius drawled.

"We don't need your elf to cook! I can cook! He can wash up." Sirius said petulantly, taking Lucius' arm and dragging him downstairs, Harry and Remus following.

**"Damnit! Can't you do anything right? Leave that out there again and your head can go on a plaque at Grimmauld Place!"**

Harry entered the kitchen in time to see Severus yelling at the house elf Jasper. A chair had been blasted aside. The blind man was getting off the floor, face white with anger, groping for his cane.

He looked anxiously at Remus who glanced significantly at Sirius. The usually calm and collected Potions Master was flushed with anger and embarassment, his face a study in frustration.

Sirius stepped forward. "Making additions to the décor Severus? I never would have picked you as an interior decorator." He said lightly, stepping forward and brushing some dust off the shoulder of his robes.

Snape shook his head. "Jasper... Go about your duties." He reached out with shaking hands and touched the table. "I'm not hungry," he said, leaving the room, one hand trailing lightly over the walls. They heard his soft footfalls going up the stairs. The house elf fixed the chair with a wave of his hand and disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry closed his eyes. For a moment, he was overwhelmed with the urge to hug his somber teacher, to stroke his long black hair. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius and Remus leaving the room. Sirius remained, looking at Harry somberly. "We'll eat breakfast, Jasper will keep theirs warm."

Harry nodded and sat down across from him. They ate in silence for a while but not even that scene could dent Sirius' cheerfulness and he soon started chatting again. "We should play Quidditch later on, you and me versus Malfoy and Moony."

That afternoon Sirius began what Harry suspected was a frequent argument with Malfoy. Simply put, he wouldn't play. With more than his usual level of thoughtfulness, Sirius managed to start the argument when Severus was away, however the raven-locked man came back halfway and inserted sneering comments here and there about his flying abilities.

"Are you sure you still know how to fly a broom Black? I'd suggest we go riding but I know you're rubbish at that."

"You've never complained about my riding abilities before Sevie" Sirius replied crudely.

"Sirius!" Remus protested. "There are children present."

"I'm not a child!" Harry protested laughingly.

"You're underage aren't you? Underage equals child." Said Remus implacably.

"Not that that ever stopped us from…riding." Sirius interjected, dodging the blows aimed at him by an amused and exasperated Remus.

Harry grinned. Was this going to be a bad day or a good day? It was hard to tell.

He glanced back towards the house. Severus was walking slowly out the door, his silver coloured cane clutched in one hand. A scowl was on his face but Harry didn't care, he'd seen worse, when Neville melted a cauldron for example.

**2 days to go.**

"Do you want Ron and Hermione to come for your birthday? They could stay for a couple of days?" Remus asked the teen walking by his side. Diagon Alley was not crowded as Remus preferred to shop for his books, quills, and robes at odd hours. Too many people made him a little uncomfortable. Harry shook his head. "Hermione's in Switzerland with her parents, she said they feel they don't see enough of her as it is without her spending all holidays in the wizarding world- and Ron's visiting some aunt of his in Ireland."

Remus paused, a hint of nervousness in his stomach as he projected lighthearted warmth into his voice, "What about Miss Weasley- would you like to see her?"

Harry laughed. "Not if you're suggesting what I thing you are! Ginny and I are better friends than anything else besides, she's going out with Dean."

"Oh." The werewolf stayed silent for a while.

Harry watched his face out of the corner of his eyes and didn't say anything for a while, until they decided to stop for an ice-cream.

"Chocolate," Remus said quietly to the server. Harry nodded for the same and as they sat down he muttered, "Just my family for my birthday, that's all I need."

Remus didn't reply, but he reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a quick squeeze and dropping it again.

Harry sat in his room reading when they returned from Diagon Alley. Snape had a tendency to give him Potions work in the holidays, and just because his seventh year hadn't started he saw no reason to stop this trend.

Sirius stopped in the doorway but, seeing his godson absorbed in a book, his hair in his eyes, he moved on. "Remus," he whispered, passing the werewolf in a corridor, "where is Sev and Luc?"

"Lucius hates it when you call him that. Seriously, unlike our dear friend Severus." Remus answered. Sirius grinned. "Let's find them."

Remus closed his eyes. "I think they are upstairs." He said at last. He opened his eyes. "Can you hear that? I think they've started without us."

Sirius laughed and transformed, bounding up the stairs in his black dog from. Remus followed slower and entered the main bedroom, where Severus and Lucius had indeed, started without them.

"Hey!" Remus protested, as he watched Sirius, a man again, pull Lucius to the edge of the bed, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

"Come here wolf, and stop complaining." Severus's eyes as always were looking away from whom he was talking to, but his long pale fingers fastened onto Remus' robes easily enough, pulling at the buttons skillfully.

Remus closed his eyes, and stopped thinking. Only feeling. And as his skilful lover continued, even the little voice that kept saying Harry's name was almost silenced.

**You read it, now maybe you could review? **

**Next chapter: Harry's birthday is a day away, but he runs anyway. **


	4. Running Confusion

Harry woke on the morning of his birthday, grinning to himself to see Hedwig holding letters from his friends.

Ron, Hermione, even Neville had written him something, and he reached for the first one, even though it was not yet 6.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? _

_Happy 17th Harry!_

_I hope you are having a great time with your family (although I still find it hard to believe that I am including Snape and Mr Malfoy in your family but whatever.) _

_My grandmother is taking me out to see some of our relatives, so I'll have to cut this short, have a great birthday Harry, **May vestri vinculum exsisto eternus , quod veneficus nunquam lost.**_

_Your friend, _

_Neville._

Harry finished, and smiled happily. _I think this is going to be my best birthday_. He thought contentedly, starting to get dressed. _Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius…I have a real family for my birthday, and I have friends who think of me though they are not here._

He glanced back at the paper. _Latin, of course, like the school motto. But what does it mean?_

Harry shrugged. "Happy birthday in Latin I would presume" he muttered, slipping on a black jumper over his red t-shirt. It was still far too early to be up, Harry reflected as he brushed his teeth, and when he headed downstairs, he assumed no-one would be there.

Pushing open the door to the kitchen, he saw he was wrong.

Severus sat at the kitchen table, the early morning sun falling on his serious face.

He looked different in the early morning light. Peacefully reading the paper with his free hand, whilst sipping at a sugary coffee, he barely resembled the potions master Harry remembered.

Harry glanced at the clock. It was six am, the sun barely up. He paused in the doorway; certain Severus knew he was there. He was half right. The professor put down his coffee and said "Who's that?"

Harry went forward timidly, heart sounding in his ears. He laid a hand gently on the man's shoulder; his tongue seemed to swell until he couldn't talk.

Severus frowned, raised his hand and touched Harry's hair gently.

"Sirius? You are up early."

Harry swallowed hard. Slowly, carefully, he turned the blind man's head towards him. Severus looked confused, but slightly pleased. He smirked. "Very well dogboy, interrupt my reading for your ridiculousness." Harry smothered a grin, and let out a laugh despite his sudden tension. Snape's smirk faltered somewhat. "That is you isn't it?"

Harry stared at him, feeling a rush of guilt overwhelmed by another emotion as he pulled Severus close, kissing him gently.

For a few glorious seconds they kissed, the boy standing, the man sitting, hands reaching towards him. Harry closed his eyes, forgot that he was not Sirius, and forgot that he was just this man's charge.

A door swung open behind them.

"Harry!" shock and indignation.

Harry jumped like he'd been struck by lightning, turning to face Remus, eyes wide.

"Harry?" anger laced the Potions Master's tone and he stood up. "What's going on?"  
Harry looked from one man to the other, to the surprised face of the werewolf, and then back to Severus who looked hurt and angry.

Remus stepped forward. "I think we need to talk about this."

The door opened again, Sirius and Lucius entered together, the wild haired Gryffindor grinning widely and opening his arms for a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry!" he said cheerfully.

Harry turned and bolted through the rooms of his house. The angry and hurt look on Severus' face, the shock on Remus' face- it wasn't possible.

He ran to the fireplace in the dining room, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, softly so that the rapidly pursuing Sirius could not hear him, "Diagon Alley."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew this would happen!"

Harry talked to himself as he walked quickly down the alley, ignoring odd looks from passers-by. "How could you do that? It's disgusting! He's, I mean, he's Snape! He's with my godfather!"

"And then running away! Like a coward!"

Harry glanced around, making sure there was no one he knew in sight and slipped down the next alleyway, off the busy Diagon Alley. He walked slowly in the dimmed light, looking for somewhere to sit, and soon found an empty alcove to sit in. It was still early, Harry'd forgotten, and there was no one in sight. The stone underneath him was chilling.

"Happy birthday Harry." He muttered despondently.

"What happened Severus?" Lucius asked, calmest of them all.

Sirius was pacing furiously, stopping to rail at Remus who had forbidden him from searching for Harry. "He is 17 today, he will be okay. I'm sure he will come back. By 10 at least."

"Be quiet all of you, we are trying to talk."

"Well Severus?" Lucius asked quietly, a smile playing on his lips.

Snape looked up, a scowl fixed on his face. He dropped the book he had had been reading, trying determinedly to ignore the chaos.

"I was reading the paper. I thought he was that ridiculous cur," he said, gesturing towards Sirius who had quieted to hear this, "and we were..." he coughed and looked faintly embarrassed, "As Remus saw us, and his outcry alerted me to the fact that it wasn't Sirius. Although I should have known, as there is no way Black could ever stay that quiet."  
"You didn't check?" Lucius asked him, amusement colouring his voice.

"I don't use Legilemency for everything." Snape replied, sounding slightly insulted. "Honestly, it didn't occur to me that Mr Potter would try something like that. And," he began, looking embarrassed again, "If it wasn't Black, then it would have been one of you."

All three men smiled at their partner as he sat at the table.

And the room was still for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked quietly.

Instinctively, they all turned to Lucius, who raised an eyebrow at them, and then splayed his hands pacifically. "We will discover everything on the hour in which Mr Potter turns 17. You know this, or you should. Do you not remember the second you turned 17?"

Remus and Sirius shook their heads, but Severus nodded slightly.

"You were with us when you turned 17!" Sirius protested.

Severus smirked. "Yes, on my birthday. But I was not born at the stroke of midnight and so the actual magic did not show itself until the precise hour."

"When was that?" Remus asked.

"Something you never researched Moony?" Severus teased, secretly revelling in the freedom he had to use the other man's nickname so openly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"It was 10 o'clock that night, ten oh eight to be precise" Severus said slowly, Sirius eyeing Lucius who was starting to grin.

"But," the sombre man continued "I think this is a conversation best saved for when Harry comes back."

The three seeing men nodded at each other, and Severus stood up.

"I am going to get dressed." He said calmly. "Then we must wait."

Sirius stood up. "Fuck waiting. I'm going to go find him!"

**Midday**

Harry walked back down Knockturn Alley.

"Yeah maybe it's stupid to come back here, but better than having to stop and talk to every passer-by in Diagon Alley" he muttered. His head had become, if anything more confused. All he had to do was close his eyes for half a second and he could taste Professor Snape on his tongue, feel the warmth of Remus's hands, see the sparkle in Sirius's eyes…and picture the pale muscular chest of Lucius Malfoy.

He buried his face in his hands, feeling tears start. _This is wrong. They'd hate you if they knew. They do know. The look on Remus' face, the hurt on Professor Snape's…_

Harry swallowed. _I am 17 today. I am an adult. I am strong. I am-_

Pain. Darkness.

Severus leapt up from his chair, grabbing for his wand. "He's in trouble." He said flatly.

Lucius looked up sharply, eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" he asked.

"I can't feel him like that. It's not the hour." Severus replied, baffling Remus who looked from one to the other uncomprehendingly.

Sirius however, nodded. "I think I remember something..." he mused. "But why can't we feel him at all, why just you?"  
Remus asked sadly, "Is he only linked with you?"  
Lucius shot him a significant look.

"No" Severus said firmly. "It's because I'm the only one Harry's ever…ever kissed I suppose." He said grudgingly, too stiff and embarrassed to talk about love, then he stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened and he strained to see through the blackness.

"Please, he's scared."


	5. Chess, Conversation and Time

**There are probably a few things I should have stated at the beginning. Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lucius have been together since they graduated Hogwarts. This means certain things have obviously changed for Harry, and the canon of the series. Sirius was never accused of murdering James &Lily, Pettigrew was never Ron's rat and various other things are different that I won't mention for fear of spoilers.**

**This story is drawing to a close but I thought you should know. If you liked this one, then who knows, a sequel may be in the offing. Anyway, I have exams for another 11days, so I can't guarantee when the ending will be, but in terms of chapters, it will be soon. **

It is dark. For Severus it will always be dark. Always. So skilled at protecting himself from the worst kinds of Dark Magic, he never guessed he'd be attacked with simple Muggle chemicals. Death Eaters are supposed to hate Muggles, half bloods and Muggleborn alike, yet it was well known Pettigrew was Muggleborn and that Avery was maybe, maybe not as pure as he would have you believe. And then there's the Dark Lord, but anyone who knows his old name knows not to mention it, or his ancestry, unless they wish to be forced to take out their own eyes with heated knives.

Poor Regulus found that out, found out what happens to people who commit two sins- being weak, unresisting to Imperious, and being unable to keep their mouths shut and thoughts guarded. Or should it be mind's shut and mouth guarded? For it wasn't for a stupid comment that Regulus Black was blinded, it was for what he let leak out of his mind.

_I hate you. Filthy half-blood traitor. You aren't fit to lead a group of Muggles._

Regulus always had a rather unreasoning hatred of Muggles, one Severus suspected stemmed from his brother's defection, and befriending of 'trash' like Lilly Evans, the wolf, and Pettigrew. Yet, despite this, Severus and he were friends. Severus neither hid nor advertised his ancestry, and so when Regulus had found out he was able to make an exception for the dark little man who'd befriended him. _You're all right Snape, you can't help who your father was,_ he'd said, never seeing the hypocrisy in his words. _It's not like he was a Muggle…just a half-blood himself._ _I think your children will be pureblood again…_then Regulus had laughed. He shook his head_. I'm being stupid. _

And in the dark, sometimes, he could see him. See his eyes; see his hands steadily moving the hot knife towards his face, that look of bliss on his face.

Then the screams.

He screamed, even as blood spilled down his face. He kept screaming, even as his hands moved towards his other eye. Severus remembered how he shook, underneath the heavy black robes. How grateful he was for Lucius, who stood steadily and whispered in a private corner of his mind _"I love you."_

Lucius and the others reminded him of why they were doing it all.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up, as his name was spoken, out of habit. He wondered idly how long it would take before he lost that habit. How long it would take before his hands became as fast as his eyes had been at scanning the paper.

"Remus?"

"You okay?"

"Of course." Snape said shortly. Then he sighed, raised a hand to his face and rubbed his brow. "I'm worried too you know. But Harry will be fine."

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maybe…before he gets back we should talk."

Despite himself, Severus blushed, then, to hide his embarrassment, scowled.

Remus hid his amusement. "Harry…well he appears to have some feelings for you."

"I don't see the use of talking of this." Severus said in a dangerous tone. "Mr Potter will know at ten how he feels. Whatever pent up teenage hormones may have compelled him to do; I doubt his real heart is in it."

Remus smiled, and wrapped his arms around the seated man's shoulders from behind, resting his head on the Potions Master's shoulder. "How could he resist?" he whispered playfully.

Severus kept reading.

Sirius, unable to help himself, had kept searching Diagon Alley ever after the others had left. He wasn't sure what was driving him, whether it was the thought of what James would do to him in the Afterlife if he let his son get hurt, or if there was a more personal reason. His early desire to be something of an uncle to Harry was jarring sharply with a newer desire that had him disgusted with himself, and ever more determined to find the boy. Young man.

He'd given it a rest at last, stopping to buy himself a drink, but before he could raise the glass to his lips, a hand reached out and took it from him. Lucius Malfoy emptied the alcohol gracefully into a nearby pot plant, and smirked at Sirius' scowl.

"Sirius Alphard Black, cheap whiskey is the domain of pubescent boys and the very poor. You are neither of those, however you choose to dress." He said raising his eyebrows loftily at Sirius's mud splattered robes.

"How can you just-?"

"Shush." Lucius interrupted. "I know what you are going to say and that you will regret it. We are worried, yet able to act like adults, stay calm. Is that possible for you?"

Sirius stayed silent, emotions warring. Anger, at Lucius' patronizing, and then, he realised the kindness with which the cold man spoke. "I know something adults do." He said cheekily, making a joke, as he always did, to defuse the tension.

Lucius smiled darkly. "So do I. We wait." He said, ignoring Sirius' scowl.

Some hours passed. The afternoon faded in this atmosphere of quiet tension.

"Do we actually know the hour he was born in?"

"10:41pm. Nearly the same time as Sev here." Sirius said.

"So we have almost 4 hours to worry about before Severus will be able to find him." Remus said anxiously.

The Potions Master coughed. "You will feel him too. Trust me. Probably Mr Black there first, seeing as they are already connected spiritually."

Sirius and Remus stared uncomprehendingly. Severus correctly interpreted the silence.

"The godfather ritual? Ringing a bell dogboy?" Severus sneered.

Sirius laughed, bared his teeth. "Quiet you leathery old bat. Say something useful or just flap your way on out of here."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Where is Luc?" Sirius asked then, the only one who both had, and could get away with, a nickname for the Malfoy heir.

"Contacting various persons." Lucius re-entered the room in time to answer that question. "I have people checking all through Diagon Alley- our individual notoriety makes questioning the public ourselves unfeasible."

Harry opened his eyes. The room was light and bright, to his surprise. He found himself in the middle of a large open room, with elegant furniture and large windows on the left hand side. Outside, in the afternoon sun, trees waved.

The room was quiet, and the ropes that bound Harry's arms and legs to his chair were cool on his skin. He struggled in vain for a few minutes, and then gave up. His wand lay across the room on a table_. Accio wand._ He thought intently, not surprised when it didn't move. He was rubbish at non verbal spells.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Anyone about?"

The door in front of him swung open, and a young man entered, saying, with an accent which held just a trace of South Africa, "So you are awake at last."

"Yeah, I'm awake…but who the hell are you?"

Harry's surprise came from more than the unusual accent or the fact that he was tied up, it came also from the young man's appearance. His skin was pale, his hair was white blond and his eyes were blue-grey. He looked, in fact, like a younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

"What's your name?" Harry said before he thought.

His captor raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Instead, he asked a question of his own.

"Do you usually go out with your scar uncovered, Harry Potter?"

Harry raised a hand reflexively to his face, making sure his scar was covered by his hair.

"Who are you?" he said sullenly.

"We've never met, I doubt my name would mean much to you." the stranger said, carefully watching Harry's reaction.

"What am I doing here then?" Harry asked after a pause.

"I need information." The young man smiled.

"Well if you're a reporter you are wasting your time. I don't do interviews, not about me, not about anyone else."

His captor looked insulted. "I? A reporter? Please. I'm a-" he paused. "No Mr Potter I am not a reporter. I need information about one of your guardians, and not things I could get from the daily rag."

"My, my guardians?"

"My aren't we self-centered?" the young man mocked. "Think it's all about you, don't you? In fact, the only reason you are here is because you happened to storm into Diagon Alley at the right moment, completely alone. Hardly what one expects from someone who, if the Daily Prophet can be trusted, defeated Lord Voldemort himself."

"As fascinating as this is, I wish to live. Now untie me." Harry said unsteadily.

"Tell me, Potter, what are they like?"

"Who?"

"Your guardians. Mister Malfoy…is he truly in a relationship with three other men?"

"Read the Prophet." Harry replied.

"I have. It is a sensationalist rag that has connected Lucius Malfoy to the heirs of every family in Europe. I want to know." His face was strangely intent as he stared at Harry, eyes glittering.

"Why?"

"Potter don't ask me that! I am asking the questions here, if you haven't noticed I have a wand and you are tied to a chair. Now speak."

"Will you hurt me if I don't?" Harry teased in a high pitched voice. He was strangely at ease in this young man's company, despite the violence done to bring him here.

The young man flushed slightly, an angry edge in his voice as he replied. "No, of course not."

He shook his head. "That would be counterproductive." He sighed.

"I expect I'll have to keep you here."

The room fell silent. Harry yawned. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, feeling surreal.

"What time exactly were you born Mr Potter?" said his companion, sitting down in a chair nearby.

Harry shrugged.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well I expect someone will turn up at some point before midnight tonight."

Harry tilted his head to one side. "And you are fine with that? You know kidnapping is an offense?"

"I expect you will speak on my behalf Potter. After all, I just invited you here to play chess." His captor smiled dazzlingly, waved his wand and a chess set of carved ivory and dark oak appeared. He waved his wand again and Harry's arms were free, though his legs were still tied. "White, or black?"

"White." Harry said firmly.

"Shouldn't I know your name, if we are going to play?"

"Call me Master." he replied dryly.

Harry snorted. "As long as there are no whips and chains involved... I'll call you South."

The young man raised an elegant eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"It's 9:30 at night, and I've been sitting in this chair for hours. I need to go to the bathroom!" Harry cried. "This is torture!"

South laughed, rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He said at last. "You only have to wait until midnight, and then someone will have to have come."

Harry nodded, and when the ropes disappeared, rushed into the connecting bathroom. Later, washing his hands, he peeked through the door. South stood with his back to him, studying the chessboard intently. Harry's wand lay unattended next to him.

_I could rush him, grab it. He'd not look up in time. But if I really only have to stay 'till midnight…it'd be a shame not to stick it out, see what comes of this_. Nevertheless, for forms sake, when Harry exited the bathroom he immediately rushed at another door. It was locked. He turned back around. South was eyeing him with understanding and a hint of surprise as he looked down and realised Harry could easily have grabbed his wand as he exited the bathroom.

"Let me tie your legs again." South said. It was not a question, but he didn't seem at all put out when Harry shook his head.

"Would you like something to eat, to drink?"

"This is weird." Harry commented, reaching for the offered goblet. He sipped slowly at the wine.

"Yes?"

"This all seems a rather elaborate plot to gain a chess partner. Is there no-one else here?"

"Of course there are others here." South answered impatiently. "Outside that door are two of my servants, for a start."

"House-elves?" Harry asked.

"No. Human, wizards but not very competent ones. Very strong though. They don't speak much English, just Afrikaans."

"So you are from South Africa?" Harry asked.

South smiled. "I'm a British citizen, my family is British too, but I did live in South Africa and go to school there."

Harry took another drink.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr Potter."

Despite the casual question, South was obviously far more interested in the adults of Harry's family, Sirius and Lucius in particular.

10:40pm.

Severus stood, dressed in his usual long black robes, one hand resting on Lucius' wrist. On his other side, Remus and Sirius stood, all serious, now that the time was at hand.

"If it is someone nearer his own age? None of us?" Remus asked.

"Then we will remember that we have each other." Sirius said quietly. Remus looked at him with respect, stroked his hand gently.

10:41pm.

The door flew open. Harry and South both started out of their chairs, turned to face the doorway. Lucius Malfoy stood there, eyes aflame, wand pointed firmly at South's face, Sirius flanking him. Behind, Remus stood guard over two heaps of crumpled robes.

"What are you doing with my godson?" Sirius exclaimed.

Lucius, meanwhile, had paled. He took a step forward, never taking his eyes of South, whose whole demeanor had changed. From the rather guarded, friendly young man Harry'd been playing chess with, to a wizard glowing with suppressed anger and defiance.

"Well, well. The cavalry has arrived." South spat bitterly.


	6. Time's up, everyone wins

Lucius, still not taking his eyes off South, said softly "Harry, go to Severus. He's waiting outside. Just go to him and go home."

Harry looked from one to the other, the two men so alike. South, bitterly angry over something, Lucius…glowing with something else.

Harry licked his dry lips. "Lucius…" he said, pleadingly, aware that he was using his first name for the first time, suddenly noticing how right it felt on his tongue. Lucius turned his head, met Harry's eyes for the first time and the Boy Who Lived was rocked with emotion. He nearly went to him; nearly kissed him right there, in front of his young doppelganger but Lucius looked away again with an effort, and looked back at South.

"Come Harry," Sirius gestured him, taking his arm and steering him out. Harry tried to speak but choked on his words. His peace with South had been shattered as the clock showed a new time, one that had had him standing up from his seat in almost alarm. He could _feel _the others, feel where they were. He felt them coming and gasped as they Apparated.

South had seemed to know what he was doing when he stood, and pushed him back in his chair, speaking to him. "Calm down. They come." His voice shook, face lit with nervous anticipation.

Then the door had opened and Harry'd taken the time to reflect on just how alike South and Lucius looked before he stood, before his heart thudded in his chest. All the nerves and issues he'd had, all the thoughts of how wrong it was were still there, still screaming, but on top of that a baser instinct told him to go to the man, let Lucius protect him.

"I don't need protecting." He muttered rebelliously as Sirius hurried him away.

Back in their house, walking up the long driveway Harry broke away from the others. It was either that or risk himself losing control. Tears threatened as he entered the lounge room and found Sirius blocking his way. "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry stared at him desperately.

Severus entered the room, wielding his silver cane. His voice came roughly.

"Don't worry Mr Potter. Hormones. I was 17 once myself. If you are not bonded to all of us, that does not mean we will kick you out, or we will hurt you."

His voice pierced the hearts of every man in the room, even Lucius, who appeared last, and seemed confused and displeased.

Harry turned to Severus. He looked around at every man in the room, the wildly unkempt Sirius, quiet, soulful Remus, Lucius who was usually so reserved and now so disheveled. And Severus, whose biting tone hid the rejection he felt.

"But I…I love you." tears fell down his cheeks. "And I shouldn't, its, its wrong. You've been so good to me, and you and Remus are my teachers, and Sirius is my godfather…and Lucius…you are Lucius Malfoy, I'm just, just Harry."

"Just Harry? I don't think so." Lucius replied, still looking slightly shaken.

"So you do?" Severus interrupted. "You feel it?"

"I, what? Feel what?"

"Come here." Severus gestured.

"What?"

"I'm blind Harry I need you to come to me." Severus snapped. Then he softened his tone. "And I'm embarrassed enough as it is without missing you and making contact with an umbrella stand or those ridiculous vases' Lucius likes."

Harry stepped forward, tear tracks still on his cheeks.

And he was swept up in a kiss.

And it was just as he had dreamed.

Long, slender, delicate fingers ghosting over his body, gently stroking his neck, his arms.

Heat pouring out of his mouth, Severus's cold lips making him shiver deep inside, made him moan. Then he remembered the others. He pulled back, cheeks stained red. Severus wore a satisfied smirk.

"The boy's good." He commented.

Lucius and Sirius laughed softly. Remus smiled gently at Harry, and under the boy's confused gaze came forward himself, kissing Severus deeply. The Potions Master didn't seem to mind, biting the werewolf's lip.

Harry stepped out of the way, or tried to, but Remus grabbed his shoulder. One hand traced his collarbone.

"Can't we…?" Harry trailed off, not even sure what he wanted to ask.

Lucius and Sirius laughed.

"We are supposed to be the headstrong ones," Sirius gestured at Lucius and himself.

"Is this- I mean, are we…do you feel about me like I feel about all of you?" Harry asked at last, determined to know, no matter the cost. If they rejected him, he would leave. He was always welcome at the Weasley's.

Remus, Severus, Lucius and Sirius stood around him. "Happy Birthday Harry." Remus said softly. "I love you."

"I love you" Sirius said eagerly. "I know I was your godfather, but I think, I know James would understand."

"Was?" Harry said.

"Well," Sirius looked sheepish. "If you'll have me, the bond is broken and a new one forms. It is the way of our world."

Lucius raked his eyes over Harry, enjoying his new freedom to do so. "You know how I feel, Harry Potter." He smirked. "I love you."

Severus's dead eyes glittered with emotion. "I wish I could see your face Potter, as I'm sure it must be quite entertaining. I love you also."

"I love you. All of you." Harry choked.

"The only shame is my more conservative husbands would disapprove of us celebrating your coming of age forthwith," Lucius continued, as Harry blushed and grinned, feeling somehow that it wouldn't be such a bad way to spend the evening.

"And of course, we'll have to find a way to fit us all in one room."

At that, Sirius laughed. "I think we should give Harry his present's now- me last."

"Did you eat?" Remus asked anxiously. "We wished for you to have the perfect birthday, but after what's happened, I don't know."

Harry shook his head, and shyly took Remus' hand.

"But this is perfect. This is all I wanted. And yes, South and I ate together."

"His name is South?" Lucius asked sharply.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, so I named him for his accent."

Sirius started to ask a question but Lucius cut him off. "I don't wish to talk about that now, let's just enjoy the rest of our evening."

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

The lounge room was lit by candles. Harry sat on the floor, leaning against Remus's legs. Lucius and Severus sat beside Remus, whilst Sirius handed Harry his presents.

'_Harry, from Remus.'_

Harry gazed rapturously at the book, bound in dragonhide and the words traced in elegant serifs.

**Animagus**, by Severus Julii. He hugged the thin DADA teacher, feeling the man's heartbeat against his chest. Severus' was next, "No hug necessary Potter."

Another book, Harry opened it and was greeted with a young girls face. She grinned from photographs, of her on the grass outside the Great Hall, reading by the lake, even one of her coaxing another figure into the photograph.

He stared at her, uncomprehending, hearing the quick intake of breath from his curious audience.

Then he noticed the colour of her hair.

Severus had his head down, he spoke quietly, the acid gone from his voice. "Lilly and I were friends from first year, and though we had our differences when she started dating James, we remained friends. These are from our first year at Hogwarts until our fifth. I can't see them anymore, so there was no point my keeping them."

Harry stared at the photos again. Lilly had finally persuaded her companion into the shot where he stood rigid, a frown on his face. His hair was long and lanky and his complexion pale.

"Thanks." Harry said thickly, swallowing tears.

"This may prove somewhat anticlimactic," Lucius said, handing over a small object, "but nevertheless is something you sorely needed."

Harry took the object with a confused smile and checked it over. It was a wardrobe about the scale of a dollhouse. Catching on at last he put it down on the floor where it sprang up again, full size. Harry opened the doors to reveal racks and racks of clothing. Harry laughed and pulled out a black dragonhide jacket. "Cool."

Collared shirts and formal robes up the back, and array of shoes and shirts and trousers and jeans… "Lucius this is too much." Harry said, liking the way the older man's name slid over his tongue. Lucius tilted his head. "It's mostly for me anyway- I like my men to be well dressed." He said condescendingly. Harry laughed and bowed his head in thought for a moment. He raised his head, a teasing grin on his face that brought a swift intake of breath from the usually composed Malfoy. "However can I thank you?" Harry teased softly.

"I can think of a few ways." Lucius growled.

"Which brings me to my gift." Sirius cut in, eyes dancing. When all eyes were on him he led the way upstairs. At the top of the stairs and off to the right was a new door. Harry frowned at it thoughtfully, _surely that wasn't always there? Surely my bedroom is next to Sirius', without a door in between?_

Sirius through open the door dramatically. Harry looked in. A room, with a large bed; giant window's overlooking the fields…it was nice.

Remus, who followed him in, seemed to think it was hilarious. He laughed, shaking his head, and then wrapped Sirius in a hug. "Idiot Padfoot." He smiled.

Severus examined it with his fingers. Concentrating, he turned around. "That's a pretty good spell, for a mutt like yourself." He sneered. Sirius grinned.

"Do you like it Harry?"

Harry nodded, although part of him wondered why Sirius bought him a bed when he already had one.

"This is rather special though, it will fit no matter how many bodies crash into it."

Harry grinned, and decided to thank Sirius, in his own special way.

He stood as tall as he could, then went for it.

Sirius gasped into his mouth, face alight with surprise and pleasure.

"I love you Harry Potter."

It is night. I lie in the middle of Lucius and Severus, hearing their steady breathing. Severus moves in his sleep, and his hand, which was clasped in mine, is now on my chest. It is a comforting weight. Lucius sleeps silently and moves little, surprising considering how agile he is when awake. His arm around my shoulders makes me warm and makes me shiver. A paradox.

Rain strikes the window, runs in sheets down the glass. It sounds different, lying here surrounded by my family, than it did sleeping under the stairs with the Dursely's. Dudley could always be counted on to kick the door in passing. I guess I don't have to worry about ever going back there…

Remus and Sirius are entangled on Severus' other side. Sirius is practically using Remus as a mattress, although he doesn't seem to mind. Maybe it's how they slept at Hogwarts, with my father and Wormtail trying not to hear any noises they made. My mind drifts.

Ron and Hermione are probably at their families right now, or, if they finally got their act together, Hermione might be at the Burrow. I hope so. I want them to be happy.

I looked back, once before I left South standing there. Such a strange kidnapper, friendly, yet guarded, threatening, but somehow exuding an air of powerful restraint. He looked so angry, and Lucius so lost. Whatever happened next I don't know but I guess some day I'll ask. I wonder what South would think of this setting? Somehow I don't think he'd approve.

But then, who in the world would approve of this setting? I know from my studies it's not wrong, just unusual to have this many partners. Trust the Boy Who Lived to make things complicated.

It hurts a little, the first time, but felt so good at the same time I'd do it again even if it hurt every time. All of them are so concerned not to hurt me or rush me, but I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud! I love them for it, but I'm not worried. This is how it's supposed to be. I didn't know it before because it just seemed too impossible, it seemed like I was just being greedy, wanting everyone to love. But they do. And I do. However the world goes, whatever it does, whoever rises to take Voldemort's mantle, I'll be ready. Because they'll be by my side.

The End,

**I am so unbelievably tired at the moment. This was actually only meant to be the penultimate chapter, but it just seems right to end it here. **

**Review, please. I've sunk so low I'm actually going to ask. **


End file.
